Middlecross
by Bubbahotek
Summary: This story takes place sometime during Season 4 and well after STD. It is sort of a crossover between Kim Possible and the Dukes of Hazzard. I do not own either Kim Possible or the Dukes of Hazzard nor do I own the State of Georgia, Ford or Chevrolet.


**I do not own Kim Possible or the Dukes of Hazzard. That being said you have AtomicFire to blame for this story. A comment in a recent Email injected a plot bunny in my head that would not go away. **

**This story takes place sometime during Season 4 and well after STD. Also I do not believe that all people in Georgia behave this way...Just the vast and overwhelming majority.**

**Write a review and receive a reply. Unless your from Georgia. In that case just give me a hollar...lol**

**Bubba**

* * *

It was senior year. Finally after years of agonizing public school torture Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had battled their way to the top of the heap in the Middleton Public School system. The feeling of being at the top of their game and the fact that the young couple were still very much enamored with each other. To the point that they still wanted to spend all their time together gave them the idea to strike out on their own and do something bold together. 

Ron was hanging out with his BFGF at her job in Club Banana bouncing ideas off of Kim for a possible weekend getaway. They had both decided that they wanted to go someplace alone by themselves and they also wanted to do something different. Something that they would remember for the rest of their lives, but it would have to be unique, unexpected and off the charts for each of them.

"A road trip? I don't know KP." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck, "Georgia is so far away and the teacher's meeting is only for Thursday and Friday. We'd still have to make it back by Monday morning for school."

Kim smiled and leaned forward onto a stack of shirts she just folded, leered at him and in a very sultry voice convinced him, "Oh come on Ron. It will be fun just you and me. You can watch me grasp the stick shift and move it back and forth, back and forth."

Ron's head tilted to the side and drool began to run out of his open mouth. A hand appeared under his chin and closed his mouth, "None of that in my store." Monique the stores assistant manager forcefully reminded the couple that public displays of affection were not corporate policy.

With the spell momentarily broken Kim stood up quickly, "Oh hi, MO'"

"Hey Monique"Ron greeted her bashfully.

"So what are you to up to now?"

Kim smiled, "We're going on a road trip."

Monique brightened, "Can I go?"

"NO" Kim said forcefully.

After a long bout of laughter Monique finally regained her composure, "I was kidding. So where are you two going?"

Ron shrugged, "It's a work in progress."

Rufus, Ron Stoppable's pet naked mole rat popped out of his pocket and scampered up to find a comfortable perch on his shoulder. He was dressed in a stoker cap and a white scarf complete with sunglasses, "Hollywood"

Kim smirked at the idea, "I was envisioning something more...east."

"Kansas City?" Ron guessed.

"No, no...My dad has a first cousin that lives in Georgia that no one has seen in 40 years. I was thinking about trying to find out how they're doing?"

Ron made a face, "Georgia?"

Rufus stuck out his tongue, "Georgia Yuck"

"No not Georgia yuck, Georgia fun." Kim added trying to entice her boyfriend and his pet into agreeing to the trip.

"Georgia's the other side of the country Kim. I don't think we'll have enough time." Ron protested.

"You know the twins have been dying to have me tryout the overthrustermasterthruster they installed. We could probably be there in a few hours." Kim added cheerily.

"I don't know the last time we tried their equipment it melted the tires to the road." Ron reminded her.

Kim paused, "Well we won't melt the tires to the road this time. Now you have a job to get too and we'll discuss this later at my house."

**

* * *

**

Ron's scooter puttered into the Possible's driveway before the engine died. To Ron's highly trained technical ears the little scooter sounded as if it gasped and wheezed before the engine shut off. Rufus swiveled around in the basket to look at his master, "I know, I know Rufus, I'll fix it one of these days." Ron said absently as he quickly grabbed the naked mole rat and ran up the stairs to his girlfriend's house.

He rang the door bell and the door was opened by Mr. Dr. Possible who presented Ron with a withering gaze, "Good evening Ronald, and what brings you to our house at 9:30 PM on a school night."

"Uh...uh...Kim...no school tomorrow...teachers meetings...invited me..." Ron squeaked out nervously.

"I see...Well in that case you can come in." Mr. Dr. Possible said as he turned and walked back into the living room.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the house. Kim appeared at the top of the stairs before bounding down them and launching herself into her boyfriend's arms. She covered his face with kisses and Ron returned the affection Mr. Dr. P.'s voice chilled him to the bone, 'Ronald...a word...in the living room...NOW!"

Kim giggled and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry he said we could go."

He smiled uneasily and walked into the living room. Mr. Dr. P. paused the television program he was watching and turned his full attention to the young man in front of him, "Ronald...I have some serious reservations about allowing you to go on this trip with my Kimmie Cub."

Ron's shoulders slumped, "I know, I know black hole."

Mr. Dr. P. was not impressed with Ron's claiming to know the full repercussions to his actions. He held up a large three inch binder for him to see, "These are the ground rules for things you can and can not do with my daughter."

Kim groaned, "DADDY"

"As you see the first three pages outline appropriate and inappropriate touching. If you engage in such inappropriate behavior...even if instigated by my daughter you will be..."

"I know launched into a black hole." Ron told him sadly.

Mr. Dr. P. cleared his throat, "NO, you will receive a strong lecture and then be shot into a black hole on board a deep space probe."

Ron smiled wearily, "Well at least the lecture thing is new."

"The rest of the binder after the first three pages is a rough tutorial about living in space and how to operate the probe once it's launched." Mr. Dr. P. informed him as he handed him the large book.

"Daddy that's enough." Kim said forcefully.

Mrs. Dr. P. entered the room, "Oh I see Ron has his binder. Honestly Jim going to all that trouble to try and prevent them from having unprotected premarital sex is a waste of time and government funding. It would be far easier for me just to sternly warn Ron and remind him that I can always give him a free frontal lobotomy should any breach of our rules occur."

Kim pursed her lips together in frustration, "MOTHER"

"So anyway I think it's very exciting you two going off on your own on quest to find the missing Possible branch of the family tree." Mrs. Dr. P. told them as she skillfully changed the subject.

Mr. Dr. P. chuckled, "Yes, old John Possible just didn't see eye to eye with your Grandpa and Nana and picked his whole family up and moved away never to be seen again."

Kim became intrigued, _"A family fight, brother against brother...I wonder what caused them to split so completely."_

"So daddy, what didn't they see eye to eye about?"

Her father scratched his chin, "As best I can remember...My dad, your grand pa always liked Chevrolets."

"And Uncle John didn't?" The tone of disbelief was evident in her voice.

James Possible's eyes narrowed, "NO he liked Fords. It was obvious the split was going to occur."

Kim's was visibly disappointed, "You mean the whole family rift is over what kind of stupid car you drive?"

"HONEY, you don't ever call a Chevrolet stupid..."

"JIM!" Mrs. Dr. P. quickly interrupted.

"Sorry Kimmie Cub, as you can see it's still a touchy subject." Mr. Dr. P. said trying to choke down his outrage.

Ron used the momentary pause in the discussion to inform Kim about what his mother told him earlier on the phone while he was at work, "It seems there's a missing Stoppable family living in Georgia as well. Saul and Maxine Stoppable they split with our family about the same time as your great uncle."

Mrs. Dr. P. lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really why did they split from your family?"

After a few moments Ron crossed his arms and chuckled bitterly, "Great uncle Saul believed that anyone should be able to light the Menorah. When any right thinking Jew would tell you that only men are allowed to light the Menorah."

Kim looked at her boyfriend and frowned, "Oh really?"

"Sha of course...He who cannot be named decrees it in the Torah."

"Oh really?" Kim said again this time trying to get across that she was beginning to get slightly tweaked.

Ron rubbed the back of his head as he thought it over, "I myself have never actually ran across this item but I'm sure it's in there somewhere."

"Oh this is exciting maybe the two families actually know each other." Mrs. Dr. P. theorized.

Kim smirked, "I don't know Georgia is a big state..."

"...and I don't think any Stoppable would be caught dead being friends with anyone that drives a Ford."

"Damn straight Ronald." Mr. Dr. P. interjected before quickly recovering his overbearing father façade, "Uhhhhhhh I think Ronald should go home now. It is getting late and you two need to take off early in the morning if you're going to search for missing members of the family tree."

Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and tugged him away from the living room. Once they reached the door she narrowed her eyes, "OK what's with that crack about Fords supposed to mean?"

Ron raised a hand in defense, "Chill KP just trying to score valuable brownie points with your dad."

She gave a soft giggle, "Sorry I didn't think about that...Now about that whole Menorah thing..."

"Rest at ease KP, with me around you won't ever have to worry about lighting one." Ron said confidently.

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'll sleep so much better tonight knowing this."

Ron grinned happily as Kim embraced him for a hug and kissed him good night. She giggled as he tried unsuccessfully to start the little blue scooter before giving up and pushing the vehicle towards his home.

She closed the door behind her and walked upstairs towards her loft bedroom, _"We'll see who lights whose Menorah."_ She thought mischievously.

The rhythmic jingle of the Kimmunicator caught her attention and she ran quickly into her bedroom to answer the device, "Hey Wade what's the sitch?"

The face of the Team Possible's computer genius appeared on the screen, "Hey Kim, got a lead for you...I found a Daisy Possible in Middlecross Georgia. Want me to call the number for you?"

"Please and thank you Wade."

Kim listened as the phone rang and then the voice of a woman answered the phone, _"Howdy"_

"Hello Daisy Possible? I know you..." Kim was quickly cut off by a very angry voice on the other end of the line.

"_...Look if this is Citi Card, I done told you. You'll get your money when I get my Government money."_

Kim winced, "No, no, is this Daisy Possible?" She asked again almost hoping that she had reached a wrong number.

"_Who wants to know?"_ The voice asked sounding most unfriendly.

"It's Kim Possible...I think we might be related." She tried again uneasily.

"_Possible huh? Yea, I reckon we's related. Ain't like there's a tone of Possible's on the planet."_

"So this is Daisy Possible?"

"_I reckon"_

Kim frowned, "Great...Uh...I was wondering if me and my boyfriend could drive out and meet you tomorrow?"

The voice on the other end of the phone became very excited, _"Why sure, come on down. I'll kill us a few chickens and we'll have a big time."_

She became panicked at the thought of innocent poultry being sacrificed on her account, "Oh...You don't have to go to any trouble."

"_Oh, it won't be no trouble at all for a Possible family reunion." _

Kim was about to protest when the next bit of overheard conversation sent chills down her spine.

"_Bo, Bo Stoppable throw those dirty plates out the back door. We have to clean up, we's fixin' to have company tomorrow."_

"_Awwwww but Daisy I was just about to light the Menorah."_

"_Don't worry about that, I'll light it in a minute."_ Then the voice on the phone began to talk to Kim again, _"We'll be waitin' on ya, bye bye."_

The phone went dead and Kim sat in stunned silence before Wade resumed talking to her, "I have a GPS lock on where the phone was located...Sounds like you and Ron are going to have an interesting trip."

There was no immediate answer from Kim and this alarmed Wade, "Kim, KIM, KIM!"

"I...I'm here Wade." Kim said sounding as though she were a million miles away.

"I was just saying it sounds like you and Ron are in for an interesting time tomorrow."

Kim blinked again staring out into space. She tried to speak but words wouldn't come easily. Finally she managed to tell Wade, "It's only Georgia...How...strange or interesting could it possibly be?"


End file.
